


O sacrifício de Daniel

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Gen, Sacrifice Moon, Suicide
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: A morte de Daniel no livro Sacrifice Moon, pela perspectiva dele.





	O sacrifício de Daniel

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Daniel's Sacrifice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532673) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime)



Daniel caiu antes de completar a frase.

Nenhuma de suas experiências anteriores poderia tê-lo preparado para o efeito do veneno. Já tinha morrido mais de uma vez, então havia inocentemente imaginado que sabia o que iria acontecer e que estava pronto. Estava enganado, o método que havia escolhido para se suicidar era muitas vezes pior do que qualquer arma com a qual já havia sido atacado, incluindo o mecanismo manual Goa’uld.

Seu corpo dobrou-se involuntariamente por causa da dor. Não imaginava que um efeito tão rápido fosse possível. Seu sangue parecia estar fervendo nas veias, seu estômago se contorcia violentamente, estrangulando o órgão e bloqueando o fluxo sanguíneo, os espasmos musculares afetavam seu diafragma e quase o impediam de respirar, e seu cérebro parecia estar explodindo em grandes clarões de luz.

Depois do pareceram horas se contorcendo no chão, sentiu-se envolvido pelos braços de alguém. Não conseguia abrir os olhos, mas sabia que Jack que o estava segurando, afastando seu tronco do solo para que não batesse a cabeça novamente contra as rochas. A pressão que Jack exercia sobre seus músculos doloridos parecia capaz de o despedaçar.

_Sam_ , o nome veio como um raio na sua mente. Sam estava passando por isso também, e a culpa era dele. Esse era seu plano, foi ele quem a convenceu de que deveriam comer a planta e morrer antes que a lua nascesse, e sabia que nesse momento ela devia estar se contorcendo de agonia no chão. ‘Se nós sobrevivermos, vou me desculpar com ela.’ Tentava se concentrar nesse pensamento, mas seus momentos de lucidez entre as convulsões estavam cada vez mais curtos.

Recriminou-se por ter escolhido este instrumento para as suas mortes. O que estava pensando? Eles tinham armas, facas, drogas, dezenas de formas melhores de morrer, mais rápidas, menos dolorosas. Teal’c ou Jack poderiam ter quebrado seus pescoços se tivessem concordado com o plano. Não entendia porque eles não faziam isso agora. Era óbvio que não poderiam fazer nada para salvá-los de suas próprias ações e estavam apenas aguardando que o veneno fizesse seu trabalho. Seria muito mais gentil acabar com seu sofrimento. Não conseguia imaginar que Jack e Teal’c jamais tivessem se encontrado na situação de dar um tiro de misericórdia em um de seus companheiros, não com todo o tempo de serviço que tinham. Precisavam saber que a única coisa que poderiam fazer para os ajudar seria apressar a chegada da morte.

Tentou verbalizar uma súplica para Jack, mas só conseguia gritar incoerentemente. Finalmente, considerou o ponto de vista deles e se recriminou por seu egoísmo. Esta era sua primeira missão como time, e havia se tornado um inferno. Tudo o que podia ter acontecido de errado aconteceu, e metade do time estava morrendo com base em um palpite que poderia ser falso. Se não conseguissem ressuscitar ao menos Sam, não teriam chances de saírem do planeta mesmo que conseguissem derrotar Artemis. Sam e Daniel estavam jogando com as vidas de todos, e haviam feito isso contrariando ordens. Era culpa exclusiva deles e, ainda assim, conseguia imaginar que Jack tentaria assumir responsabilidade, por ser seu oficial comandante.

O último pensamento racional que cruzou sua mente foi que talvez Jack não fosse capaz de acabar com o seu sofrimento. Talvez Jack fosse teimoso o bastante para ainda estar tentando encontrar um jeito de evitar as suas mortes. Talvez Jack ainda estivesse buscando um jeito de os ajudar e estivesse se recriminando por ter falhado.

E então, só o que existia era a dor. Nem ao menos se lembrava do que estava acontecendo ou do motivo. Nada mais ocupava sua mente além da dor, estava morrendo e não se lembrava do porquê. Por um longo tempo, tudo o que existiu foi a dor.

Depois tudo acabou.

Paz não seria a palavra certa para descrever o que aconteceu a seguir. Vazio seria melhor. Absolutamente nada. Mais tarde, não saberia dizer o que sentiu ao morrer. Da mesma forma que sua primeira morte, não tinha quaisquer lembranças. Era como se tivesse simplesmente deixado de existir.

Até que a dor voltou. Tão intensa quanto antes, a princípio, mas sendo aliviada a cada momento.

Quando acordou, seu corpo ainda estava doendo, mas era algo suportável. Seu peito doía e ainda sentia o amargor da planta na sua boca. Viu que Sam já estava de pé, e fez uma nota mental de agradecer Jack por ter ressuscitado ela primeiro. Não estavam fora de perigo, mas por um momento, permitiu-se o alívio de saber que seu plano havia funcionado.


End file.
